


.two

by dotdotmoon



Series: one. two. three [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Babysitting, Established Relationship, M/M, Nap dates, jongin is an alien baby, pcy has a limited attention span but is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Junmyeon cannot believe he gets a call from the allegedly best babysitter walking this earth. Or maybe that's why.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: one. two. three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642660
Kudos: 12





	.two

Junmyeon's bones crack in protest when he shifts to pick up the phone.

"I'm so sorry, you have to come home, I think I left out a plastic bag by accident and now Nini refuses to open their mouth—"

"Park Chanyeol, why do you think we have no plastic in the house, except for the three drawers in the fridge?" Junmyeon asks sleepily. He's sure they went over food, too, doesn't doubt Minseok wrote about it in detail in the guide they left for reference as well. There's a moment of silence, except for the gears Junmyeon can hear turning.

"Oh," Park Chanyeol says finally. "The fungi grandparents?"

"The fungi grandparents," Junmyeon confirms.

"Right. Okay. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Junmyeon smiles, feels his mind attempt to switch off parent mode again. "Nini's favourite are the straws we keep in the freezer."

When the babysitter's hung up, sounding elated and like he calmed down enough to not leave soot stains on their sofa, he curls up against Minseok's warmth again. "'Hire this babysitter and you're free to go on nap dates', they said, 'he's fun, the best you can hire for money'," he grumbles and gets a mouthful of fur. Minseok presses his cheek into his hands just before Junmyeon can shift back, then tames the fur on his ears into an orderly appearance with a lick or two, for no one else to witness but their dream selves as they climb out of the window of their tree house.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please let me know how it made you feel!!  
> comments keep me writing ;;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
